


Rediscovering Humanity

by AlyssAlenko



Series: SWTOR Fun [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Chiss, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hive Mind, Humanity, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Telepathic Bond, True Love, Trust, killik bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: For the July 2018 Smut Challenge (totally been calling it the hot n steamy smut month of July).Oh my gosh…it’s been a wild ride. This is the last piece I have for Smut Month and I’m sad. This challenge has been so much fun!GuileandGallprompted me with #25 on the list: StrangersVector and Cipher Nine decide it’s about time they had some privacy, and when Vector suppresses the pheromonic bond between himself and the nest, Tayli doesn’t like that he’s changing a part of himself to be with her and asks him to undo it. She knows the Killiks will be privy to everything happening between them but she doesn’t care.





	Rediscovering Humanity

Tayli smiled, finding Vector in the cargo hold, talking to the nest—since he’d become Dawn Herald the visits with the hive had become more frequent…as well as since that kiss when he was rediscovering aspects of his humanity and all the subsequent stolen kisses after. The nest was curious; about her, about them, about the change in him whenever she was near—the chiss evoking things in him they’d never seen before, the Killiks strangers to such emotions. Tayli put a gentle hand on his shoulder, the twinkle in his black eyes as he turned to her was so excited, his happiness contagious—she gotten his message. He glanced around making sure no one was around them, taking a step closer to her, inhaling the spicy scent of her electric aura, lips meeting hers briefly, fingers intertwining.

“You said you wanted to talk?” She asked, red eyes meeting black.

He nodded slowly. “Yes, but we’d like some privacy. No crew members, no Killiks, no emergencies…if you could arrange it.”

No crew members she could do…but emergencies she had no control over—the Killiks she could do nothing about, their telepathic and empathic connection with their joiner was something she couldn’t severe even if she wanted to. That was all on him. But he loved his connection to the hive mind, and she never wanted to take it away from him, or the sense of peace he got from communing with the nest. If that meant they were never truly alone, and several strangers—Tayli was certain she’d only met a fraction of his nest when they were on Alderaan—were privy to their interactions, romantic and otherwise, so be it. She smiled up at him, eager to learn what he had in store for the rest of the evening…this could be fun if it was headed where she thought.

“I can arrange it. Shall I dim the lights? Pour a drink?” She teased.

Vector dipped his head in a half bow, right hand on his heart. “If you like. We’ll meet back shortly.”

Tayli bit her lower lip, as she nodded slowly, reluctantly dragging herself from the cargo bay. She made a beeline straight for her quarters, after sending everyone off the ship, shedding her armor before she was even inside the door, running straight to her wardrobe for something a little more civilian. Deciding on a knee-length, pale green shadow silk dress, she tugged it over her head, before pulling her long, wavy black hair from the high ponytail she normally donned for work. After all those seduction missions, she was a master of a quick change. She was fixing her red lipstick when there was a soft rapping on her door frame, Tayli whirling around from her vanity to see Vector leaning against the open door, smiling at her. She was floored to see blue—positively human—eyes staring back at her.

“Vector?” She had a hard time picking her jaw up off the floor as she stared at him incredulously.

“I’m here, Agent. Surprise.”

It was the first time she’d ever heard him refer to himself as ‘I’ rather than ‘we’, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it…but he did look wonderful.

“You have nice eyes. It’s good to see them.” Tayli managed, an internal war raging inside her about him suppressing a part of himself.

“You look different without your electric aura—but just as lovely.” His hand cupped her cheek, his thumb gently caressing her jawline. “The Aebea nest taught me to repress the pheromonic bond; I can hold it for a little while. This is a time for us to be together; one you needn’t share with Oroboro or the Colony.”

He looked adorable, but this wasn’t him—even if she didn’t like sharing. She stepped closer, straightening the lapel on his robes, her hands resting on his chest as she leaned in to kiss him quickly. She’d never ask him to change any part of himself, she’d signed up for everything, no conditions; never wanting him to turn a part of himself off—he never turned her off. The slight smile he sent towards her made her heart flutter in her chest. This moment would remain forever in her memory, that he had the most amazing blue eyes she’d ever seen, but that wasn’t what was important. What was, was that he remain comfortable in his own skin, instead of his focus being divided between keeping the pheremonic bond suppressed because he thought it was what she wanted, and her helping him learn about this other aspect to the humanity he was refinding.

“You’re sweet, but the man I care for isn’t human.”

Vector steepled his fingers together in front of his nose, concentrating for a moment, his eyes turning fully black again as she watched. “We didn’t know. But we expected to learn one day—we’re glad it happened like _this_. And we’re glad to be with you.”

“Don’t hide yourself, please. I never want you to feel as though you have to change part of yourself to make me happy, because I already am—I adore you. But let’s take advantage of our privacy.”

Tayli pressed herself up against him, as she took his hand, rolling her hips against his. His body responded just the way it should, the joining obviously hadn’t changed everything—though his heightened senses from his chrysalis transformation when he became Dawn Herald picked up on the scent of her own arousal. She wanted this as much as he did, and that eased some of the nervousness he felt as they undressed one another, clothes dropping into a heap on the floor. He lamented the loss of her dress, not having told her how nice she’d looked in it. Guiding him over to her bed, she gently pushed him back onto the mattress and straddled his lap, knees on either side of his hips, arms draped about his neck. Tayli brought her mouth down to his, his lips full and warm against her own as she rocked her hips over his shaft, coating it in her arousal. When she lowered herself into him, easing her own throbbing center around his erection as she gripped his waist, she felt his lean, wiry muscles tense underneath her. Tossing her black hair to one side as she slowly lifted up and sank back onto him making the two of them moan in unison, Vector’s hands caressing her sides, her soft blue skin, tickling her and making her squirm as she gazed at him seductively from under her long black lashes; his breath hitched.

How had he ever forgotten that this was what came next after those electric kisses?

She rocked her hips slowly, Vector gripping her hips tightly, as he enthusiastically matched her rhythm. The song of her body as his hand grazed her breast got louder, her electric aura flaring brighter in pleasure and he wondered where else he could touch her to evoke a similar reaction. Things from being human slipped through his ecstasy fractured mind. His head fell backwards against the pillows as a strangled cry escaped his lips, hands exploring her, searching for her pleasure points and making mental notes of the ones he found. Tayli felt the coil building inside her as her clit connected with his body at just the right angle as she rode him, leaning backward slightly so he stroked just right at the top of every thrust.

Her hands slipped up his skin, and began to move her hips up and down, gliding her hands along the planes of his body as she glanced at the flush on his cheeks black eyes watching everything with eager curiosity, her red lips parted in a smile as she watched his face and all the emotions flickering across it, rolling her hips, and adding fuel to the fire she’d lit inside him. One hand rested delicately on his pectoral, the hard muscles of his chest, flexing under her hand as she bent to capture his lips. She used her knees to push herself off him, her eyes glazed over in lust as she watched his shaft slide out of her, coated in her clear blue arousal, before she lowered and took him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his cock, breasts bouncing.

Her breathing was getting heavier, as she rocked her hips slowly, pumping his shaft with her own wet heat, as he matched her rhythm, hips arching up to meet her; his head fell backwards, a strangled sound fell from his lips as she felt the coil building inside her as her clit connected with his pelvis as she rode him. She rolled her hips around his shaft feeling the way his muscles tensed, and  she used her knees to slowly lift herself off his erection, her insides throbbing as he stretched and filled her when she sank back onto him. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, orgasm racking her body with tremors, as she collapsed against his chest, and he came just behind her, his hips spasming just a little as he cried out. Tayli was smiling at him, breathing hard, the sound adding to the song of the universe around them, and he was sure he’d never heard anything more lovely.

The nest would have questions about this—with their connection to him, of that he was certain…but he didn’t mind.

“The others will be back soon, but we're glad we could have this. We do love you, Tayli.” He drew a hand up her side.

She smiled, hearing her name on his lips for the first time. “I love you too, Vector.”

“Then it all works out…but now we must return to work.”

She sighed heavily, hating that he was right, wanting to spend more time together like this; they’d just have to make time.


End file.
